


Safe Passage

by peternurphy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bukkake, Degrading Praise, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gang Bang, M/M, Medium: Fanfiction - Freeform, Public Use for Fundraising Purposes, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/peternurphy
Summary: The prince Kakurusi has been found after another escape. Now, the Captain assigned to bring him home uses his charge to pay for the ship back.





	Safe Passage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



As they walked through the streets of the city, Captain Merratt Caysia kept a firm grasp on the Prince Kakurusi’s collar. Kakurusi grumbled and occasionally tried to slip out from the hold; Caysia tightened his hand and walked faster. As much as Kakurusi was happy to be rescued out of this strange, dirty city, being manhandled like this made him bristle with indignance.

  
“You’re 19 years old,” scolded Caysia. He spoke openly and loudly as he tugged Kakurusi down open streets, drawing stares from civilians. Kakurusi’s ears twitched in annoyance. “19 years old, and you’re still running off and scaring not just your parents, but the entire kingdom. When do you plan to learn some responsibility?”

  
Kakurusi huffed. He jerked away from Caysia again, but the older man was far larger and far stronger. His claws hooked into the back of Kakurusi’s neck rather than his shirt; Kakurusi screeched and drew more heads. He ducked his head in shame.

  
“That’s what I thought.”

  
They continued to move. Kakurusi knew where they were going - to the docks, to the ship sent by his kingdom to take him home. He knew Caysia well by now. The first time he had slipped out from the kingdom to explore the world, he had been 13 years old, and after one week he had simply been grabbed by Caysia and carried onto a boat to be whipped soundly and sent home. Over the years it had happened again and again, and Kakurusi already was tense in anticipation of that horrible leather strap. Apparently, his royal status meant nothing to the annoyed Caysia.

  
His nose twitched when he smelled the ocean. In Caysia’s grip, he slumped his shoulders and lowered his ears, frowning. There really was no way out of it now - he was going to be punished, first, then sent back to the palace to spend endless days studying dull economics texts and handling the worst people in the world at balls and soirees. Caysia stopped near a bench to let Kakurusi fall onto it (still gripped by the shirt).

  
“Well, shit.”

  
Kakurusi made no response to Caysia’s oath. He sat with his arms crossed and tried to think about the next way he would escape. The next time, he thought, he would take the time to learn about the place he planned to escape to, and he would wait longer before appearing in public. And, he thought, he would invest in a hat. It was always the ears that gave him away.

  
After what felt like ages of sitting in that iron grip, Caysia patted Kakurusi on the shoulder. “Up,” He said. “Our ship has been redirected - there was a Qithian attack near our isthmus port.” To Kakurusi, only the first few words meant anything.

  
“So we have to stay here?”

  
“How much money do you have on you?”

  
Kakurusi frowned. He had none - and that was the problem. He had gone into that tavern and danced for in order to get money. That was how Caysia had found him this time. “How much do you think?” Asked Kakurusi.

  
“Don’t talk back to me. This is a problem.”

  
“For you, perhaps. I certainly have no desire to return.” Kakurusi smiled up at him. Caysia stood at least a foot above the prince, but at the moment Kakurusi felt no intimidation. “And besides, you’re technically under my domain, are you not? I could simply order you to-”

  
He was cut off by a sharp cuff around his right ear. He hissed and tried to draw back, but Caysia held him firm. “Your parents gave me my orders. I am to bring you back as soon as possible, and by any means possible.”

  
“But they didn’t give you any money to buy passage home?” Kakurusi paused. “Tell you what - you take me back, you don’t whip me, and I’ll pay you anything you want. And the next time I’m out of the kingdom, you can take your sweet time trying to find me. Sound good?” He smiled - eyes narrowed to show trust, ears turned towards Caysia to ask his opinion.

  
“You really are spoiled.” Caysia sighed. “The only ship headed towards the kingdom leaves tomorrow, but the cost is more than I carry.” He glanced up and gestured with a claw towards a large square rig.

  
“How much could it be? A few pounds of gold?” Kakurusi’s ears twitched in amusement, and Caysia sighed deeply.

  
“Far less than that - the rest of the world does not have the same extreme luxury as you, your highness,” said Caysia. The hairs on Kakurusi’s back rose in response to the slight. “But still more than I happen to have at the moment. And certainly more than the coins those men were throwing at you.” Then he paused. “You know,” he said, with a small smile. “You do have that appeal.”

  
Caysia’s paw reached out to ruffle the hair on the top of Kakurusi’s head. The black strands fell over his face, and he glared at the captain from behind them. “We can’t tell them you’re the prince, of course,” said Caysia. “Too much scandal. But you’re exotic, and young, and quite pretty…”

  
Kakurusi pulled his hair out of his face. “What do you mean?” He asked. His confusion overrode his indignance and he bit down on his lip slightly.

  
“I said you needed to learn responsibility, didn’t I?” Asked Caysia. “You are to be responsible, in a form, for getting us back home.” He put his paw on Kakurusi’s shoulder and tapped.  
“How?”

  
Caysia smiled. Kakurusi still did not put together what the captain meant for him - and he scowled further. “You have to tell me,” he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I am the crown prince, you cannot hide things from me.”

  
“You wanted to dance like a little tart, didn’t you? How about you go full service for a change?”

  
Kakurusi grew hot, and Caysia’s smirk deepened. Despite what his parents and most of the kingdom believed, Kakurusi was no virgin and had not been for a long time. Caysia was one of the few that really knew what Kakurusi got up to when he was unsupervised. He knew that Kakurusi had snuck out throughout the years to cause trouble with the local youths, had had his romances and affairs outside of the royal court, had tasted wine far before he was supposed to. And now, Kakurusi felt, the captain had read into his mind and found some of his secret fantasies.

  
“I learned enough about the taverns around these parts,” said Caysia, making the heat on Kakurusi’s skin even worse. “I could rent a room on credit and let them look at you while I negotiated, then let all the men in to do what they wish. A penny for entrance, some copper to touch and three silver for anything else.” In Kakurusi’s trousers, he felt his cock stir.

  
“Fine.”

  
Caysia kept smiling and pet him on the head. “Excellent,” he said, and he reached down to grasp Kakurusi firmly by the upper arm. “I know precisely where to take you.”

  
Kakurusi didn’t bother to ask how Caysia knew this. He simply walked along with him, too preoccupied with the idea of what was to happen to continue talking back. He stumbled over cobblestones in his reverie and let the scenery blur until Caysia abruptly stopped at the top of a set of stairs that led down under the street.

  
“You first,” said Caysia. “I want them to see you.”

  
Kakurusi felt his arm release. He didn’t even think to run. He simply walked down the stairs and pushed the door open. It looked like a regular tavern; a bar ran along the back wall while patrons sat at tables and talked amongst themselves. In a corner, a man played on what looked like a very cheap fiddle. Kakurusi stood still in front of the bouncer and waited for Caysia.

  
As Kakurusi stood alone, the eyes of the room turned towards him. Something made him want to cover up more of his body, but Caysia was now behind him holding his hand before he could tug at his neckline. There were some words exchanged, and soon Kakurusi was maneuvered through the gauntlet of looks and whistles to the bar.

  
“Captain,” said the bartender, and Kakurusi wondered how they knew each other.

  
“It’s a long story,” said Caysia, “but I’ve brought this one in to make some money.”

  
“You’re branching out.”

  
“Thought they could use some young blood.”

  
The two laughed. The bartender reached out, and with slender fingers, they pushed up on Kakurusi's chin. “Well, let’s take it down to 15 percent, hm?” They said. Their grasp tightened as they turned Kakurusi’s head from side to side. “Take the blue door this time - they’ll come, I’m sure of it.” They let go. “Pleasure doing business.”

  
Kakurusi wanted to ask Caysia how he knew this person. He wanted to ask about the branching out, about the young blood, about the blue door. Was he just another in a long line of young men brought to this place by Caysia? Or was it Caysia himself who-

  
Caysia shut the blue door behind them. Kakurusi had not remembered taking any steps. He was pushed down onto the bed. “Well, undress yourself,” said Caysia nonchalantly. Kakurusi did.

  
“They acted like-”

  
“You don’t need to know how I know this place,” said Caysia. “And, of course, neither do your parents. Now, do I need to undress you yourself?”

  
Kakurusi shook his head quickly. He tugged off his tunic, but his claws tangled into the laces of his trousers and he frowned. Caysia sighed. He knelt before Kakurusi and began to undo the laces. Soon Kakurusi’s erection was out in the air. “It’s a pretty little thing,” said Caysia. He ran the back of a claw along the length of Kakurusi’s shaft. He had said the word little, but in truth, Kakurusi was quite large, especially for the size of the rest of him. Not long after the clothes were set aside came the first knock on the door. Caysia quickly abandoned Kakurusi, leaving the prince sitting and tensing his thighs in anticipation.

  
Kakurusi could not focus on the words between the captain and the visitor. But the door remained open, and Kakurusi instinctively reached to cover himself.

  
“Hey little brat, I paid your keeper.”

  
Kakurusi looked up at the man and immediately felt light-headed. He was certainly Kakurusi’s type - tall and strong and with a large bulge in his pants. But he was suddenly frozen in place except for the sway of his torso. Was this really happening?

  
The man reached for him, and Caysia quickly stopped him. “My deepest apologies,” he said, and for a moment Kakurusi feared a whipping. “I forgot to prepare him.” Instead of a whip, Caysia drew a small bottle. “Drink this,” he whispered, in the language unknown to all but their kind. “It won’t drug you. But it’ll keep up your stamina.” Kakurusi downed it from Caysia’s hand.

  
It wasn’t an unpleasant taste. It reminded Kakurusi of rose syrup, but less sugary and heavier on the floral taste. Caysia leaned down and licked the fur around Kakurusi’s left ear, and he shivered. So far, he felt nothing - but the brushing of the captain’s tongue calmed him down.

  
Eventually, however, Caysia did stop. Kakurusi whined quietly, but the tongue was replaced with the hand of the newcomer. “He’s adorable,” the man mused. His hand moved down the light fur of Kakurusi’s chest to circle a finger around a hard nipple. Kakurusi shifted in time with it. “And he’s trained not to bite, right? I don’t want those teeth in me.”

  
“I don’t bite,” murmured Kakurusi.

  
“Glad to hear it. You’re well-trained, aren’t you?”

  
Kakurusi was not trained in any way. But he nodded and reached forward for the trouser laces. He felt just as coherent as before, just as lucid. It was simply that his body was desperate for touch and the thought of a warm, hard, cock in his mouth made his own genitals almost throb of their own accord. The man let him undo them, and Kakurusi leaned forward, almost trembling as he saw the erection. He opened his mouth, and his hair was grabbed to push him forward.

  
As the cock entered him he bucked up his hips. He felt no sensation, apart from a tingling all across his skin. He pulled the man as deeply into his mouth as he could, licking and sucking greedily. Already it wasn’t enough for Kakurusi. But fortunately, though he had not heard anything, another duo had entered and paid Caysia. He only became aware of them as one began to feel up and down his chest, touching the impossibly sensitive nipples and eliciting high-pitched whines among the unstoppable purring. He arched his back and shook. Another pair of hands took hold of the blanket that covered him and tossed it aside.

  
Kakurusi did not mind this. Even when the newcomer laughed and said, “Quite big for such a cute little slut,” Kakurusi simply angled his hips towards him, hoping desperately for some touch. And he continued to suck eagerly as if he needed to swallow that man’s come to live. He kept moving his tongue desperately around the now leaking head while his body was taken and moved. Kakurusi had no say in how he was positioned, but that was no problem. The touch along the bones of his pelvis and on his waist was far too good, sending pleasant little twitches through his muscles.

  
He sucked even harder when a smack landed on his behind. “Careful,” drawled Caysia. “I don’t want him too damaged.” But his tone was more amused than anything. There was laughter from along the walls - as if multiple people were there. And in fact, though Kakurusi was too caught up in tasting the cock in his mouth and feeling the now three pairs of hands that touched his torso and ass and legs. One started scratching just above the base of his tail, and he arched and purred even harder. His claws were pushing in and out of the bed.

  
The vibrations of Kakurusi’s purring must have had some effect on the man in his mouth. Kakurusi heard a low groan, then his mouth was filled with something thick and salty and a little bit sour. He took himself off the cock and swallowed eagerly. But he neglected to close his mouth all the way, and some of the come dripped down his chin. A thumb reached down to wipe it lightly off.  
Where that man left, however, another quickly took his place. The newcomer had a smaller cock, to Kakurusi’s dismay. Nonetheless, his eagerness stayed and he took all of it into his mouth. As he bobbed his head and swirled his tongue, the waves of pleasure from the scratching above his tail were compounded by something entering him. It was only a finger, but he pushed his torso back to sink as deeply onto it as possible. “Fuck me,” he mewled, muffled by the cock in his mouth. That person seemed to oblige - and at the same moment Kakurusi felt something wet and warm drip over his forehead and noticed the men jerking their cocks above him, his mouth was fucked even harder.

  
To Kakurusi’s dismay, however, no cock entered his ass. Instead, it was simply another finger that probed inside of him. “He’s tight,” Kakurusi heard, and he was not sure whether his shiver was from the man’s words or the continual stimulation of his lick spot. He shook and whined as he was scratched and his mouth was fucked and the inside of his ass was felt up, with fingers pushing down towards his prostate.

  
Then the fingers pulled out. Kakurusi almost stopped sucking dick in shock; he felt the urge to turn back and hiss at whatever bastard had stopped pleasuring him. Before he could pull off, however, something warm and hard that was clearly a cock pushed into his ass. With it, someone else’s cock pushed in through his lips.

  
Soon, a rhythm was established. The two dicks that Kakurusi was sucking on moved opposite of each other, rubbing against each other and the walls of his cheeks and his flicking tongue. And in time with this, his ass was railed by something big enough to make him feel contented. Hands moved over him in their own time, and somebody was always on that spot above his tail and driving his body wild. And then there were the ones masturbating themselves above Kakurusi. Every so often he would feel wet come fall somewhere on his body. Often it was his face, but sometimes it was his legs or back.

  
The only part of him untouched was his cock.

  
Kakurusi strained it against the bed and moved it in time with each way he was fucked. In his sensitivity, he could feel the pre-cum that hung about the slit - but no hands or fingers to bring him all the way. When somebody came inside of his ass or mouth and slid out, he could feel the come sloshing inside him. The reverie of being fucked mixed with the desperation for any touch on his cock made him lose track of when somebody finished, but by this point there had gathered a sizeable volume of it coating the inside of his mouth and throat and ass. Some ran down the side of his mouth, and more ran down his inner thighs.

  
At one moment, there was no cock directly in Kakurusi’s mouth. He looked up at Caysia. “Touch me,” he mewled towards him - not sure who else to talk to. It wasn’t in the local tongue, however, and the room erupted in laughter at what sounded like a desperate noise.

  
“He’s been such a good boy, hasn’t he?” Asked Caysia. “Taken so many cocks, made so many of you come. And isn’t he cute, too?” There was a murmur of assent, and Kakurusi purred happily to be told he was good and cute. Even when someone said something like “good whore,” he smiled and shivered a little bit. He was a good whore.

  
“So, shouldn’t he come himself? It is getting quite late. We wouldn’t want to wear him out too much, would he?” Kakurusi nodded desperately, and the men in the room cheered. “Shall we make it an auction? Highest bidder gets to jerk him off.”

  
Immediately, there were shouts - starting with a gold piece, and quickly growing. They like me, though Kakurusi - and while he sucked a new cock, he heard the price for his orgasm grow quickly. As the one in his mouth finished, he heard Caysia shout:

  
“Sold to the gentleman in black - 30 gold and a silver!”

  
Even the prince knew that was a sizeable amount of money. The touches stopped, and Caysia led the man to the bed. It, and Kakurusi’s body, seemed covered in semen. Caysia lifted Kakurusi gently, and with wide eyes, Kakurusi stared at Caysia. “You’re doing amazing,” said Caysia - more genuinely than anything he had said before. Kakurusi purred loudly in response as he was set down and Caysia slid something inside him. It was a plug, something for Kakurusi’s hole to clench and pulse around while he was touched.

  
The man reached down and took Kakurusi’s dick in his hand. Kakurusi’s hips shot up immediately; he thrust and bucked as if he was trying to fuck the man’s hand. He heard laughter, but the man seemed to enjoy it. He left his hand in place as Kakurusi worked his hips up and down, desperately trying to reach his completion. The grip tightened around Kakurusi steadily, and he just kept pushing up against the skin.

  
Then the man moved. He straddled Kakurusi and pushed down on his stomach so he could barely move his hips. Kakurusi whimpered. “What are you doing?” He asked - again, in the wrong tongue. The man was human, but to Kakurusi’s surprise, he smirked and answered in the prince’s own language.

  
“Making you come.”

  
He held Kakurusi firmly in place by the one hand pushing down. Then the other pushed on the head of his straining, leaking, aching cock. Kakurusi whined louder, and the conversation of the crowd quieted as they watched the manipulations working on the cat prince. “I know who you are,” whispered the man. “And your orgasm is under my control. Enjoy it, little prince.”

  
He pushed his hand all the way down the length of Kakurusi’s cock. Kakurusi gasped and attempted again to buck, only to be restrained again. Something was slicking the man’s hand as it worked up and down slowly. But Kakurusi could feel the slow acceleration. He needed to move in time, but all he could do was clench around the plug (and now suck on the velveted claw that Caysia had put in his mouth). His hips acquiesced and began to shift from side to side as warmth and pleasure built up in and around his cock.

  
From behind Caysia’s paw, Kakurusi moaned loudly. His noises reached a rather high pitch while the man in black worked him over even faster. His cock throbbed and twitched of its own accord and his legs vibrated without any conscious thought from Kakurusi. His vision blurred and the feeling of semen on his body evaporated into a growing tension all across him.

  
And then it all burst, like a wave collapsing in on itself. He shot his come hard enough that some landed on the face of the human that knew him. But the only response to that was a smile and a pinch to his ass. “Good boy,” he heard.

  
Kakurusi lay in a vague haze. He had some idea that the crowd was now leaving him, that Caysia was shutting the door and looking over the room.

  
“It’s a mess in here.”

  
“Mmg…”

  
Kakurusi thought he heard a laugh; he thought he felt a gentle lick across his forehead. “You just lay there,” said Caysia. “I’ll draw you a bath and take care of things. For once, you’ve earned your pampering.”


End file.
